religionwikiaorg_nl-20200214-history
Scheppingsverhaal (Genesis)
Het scheppingsverhaal in Genesis is het begin van de Hebreeuwse Bijbel en beschrijft de schepping van de wereld door de Abrahamische God. Buiten Genesis refereren ook de Bijbelboeken Psalmen (Psalm 104)Psalm 104, NBV, SV77 en WV95 en het evangelie naar Johannes (Johannes 1:1-5)Johannes 1:1-5, NBV, SV77 en WV95 aan dit scheppingsverhaal. Het onderscheid tussen Genesis 1 en 2 is een relatief recente ontwikkeling.Gordon Wenham, "Ëxploring the Old Testament: Volume 1, The Pentateuch", SPCK, (2003), p.5. Veel Bijbelgeleerden stellen dat Genesis twee verschillende versies van het scheppingsverhaal bevat (Genesis 1:1-2:3 en 2:4-2:25 respectievelijk), waarvan elk van de versies de nadruk anders legt. Anderen zien de 'tweede versie' als een vervolg op de 'eerste versie'. Scheppingsweek Genesis begint met de woorden In het begin schiep God de hemel en de aarde, wat als een inleidende samenvatting kunnen worden gezien of als een beschrijving van gebeurtenissen die voorafgingen aan de scheppingsweek. Hierop volgt een beschrijving van zes scheppingsdagen. Elke dag begint met een scheppingswoord van God, "God zei: ...", soms tweemaal voor één dag, en eindigt met de woorden "Het werd avond en het werd morgen. De eerste (tweede, derde, ...) dag". Dat de avond vòòr de morgen genoemd wordt, is typisch joods, aangezien in de joodse traditie het nieuwe etmaal bij de avond begint. Vers 2 beschrijft de aarde als een onherbergzame woestenij, "woest en doods" - een watervloed waarover Gods adem of Gods Geest (roeach) zweefde. Het Hebreeuwse woord voor adem is hetzelfde als het woord voor geest. De schepping zou als volgt hebben plaatsgevonden: ;Dag 1: God scheidde licht en duisternis. Het licht noemde hij dag, de duisternis noemde hij nacht. ;Dag 2: God schiep het hemelgewelf, het uitspansel, dat de watermassa onder het gewelf scheidde van het water erboven. ;Dag 3: God liet het water samenvloeien. Het droge noemde hij aarde, het samengestroomde water noemde hij zee. Voorts liet God zaadvormende planten en bomen ontkiemen. ;Dag 4: God schiep de lichten aan het hemelgewelf, zon, maan en sterren als markering voor seizoenen, dagen en jaren. Het grote licht (de zon) om over de dag te heersen, het kleine (de maan) om over de nacht te heersen. ;Dag 5: God liet het water wemelen van levende wezens, en boven de aarde liet hij vogels vliegen. En God zegende hen, opdat de vogels en de vissen talrijk zouden worden. ;Dag 6: God schiep de landdieren: het vee, kruipende dieren en wilde dieren. Vervolgens besloot God mensen te maken, naar zijn evenbeeld, om heerschappij te voeren over alle andere schepselen. God schiep de mens, mannelijk en vrouwelijk. Hij zegende ze met de woorden, "Wees vruchtbaar en wordt talrijk" en heers over de vissen, vogels en alle dieren die op aarde rondkruipen. Aan het eind van deze dag, na de schepping van de mens, staat er "God keek naar alles wat hij had gemaakt en zag dat het zeer goed was. " Vanaf de derde dag, als God de zee en het droge geschapen heeft, staat er telkens "En God zag dat het goed was". Op de zevende dag zou Gods Schepping voltooid zijn, en rustte hij. Die dag wordt door God heilig verklaard. In Exodus 20:11, in de Tien geboden, wordt deze gebeurtenis aangehaald bij het verbod om op de sabbat werk te verrichten. Historiciteit Traditioneel werd in het Westen het Bijbelse scheppingsverhaal gezien als een historische beschrijving van het ontstaan van het universum en het leven op aarde. Pas ten tijde van de Verlichting ontstonden interpretaties die de tekst als allegorisch of symbolisch opvatten, of als een poëtische weergave van de grootsheid van Gods scheppingsdaden. De meerderheid van de exegeten en historici beschouwen het verhaal van de scheppingsweek tegenwoordig als een zuiver theologische tekst die spreekt over de relatie tussen God en de schepping. Binnen die opvatting is de vraag naar de historiciteit, vanuit de tekst gezien, niet de belangrijkste vraag. Mede vanwege wetenschappelijke ontwikkelingen zoals het ontstaan van de evolutietheorie en van geologie en paleontologie is de letterlijke interpretatie minder populair geworden. Desalniettemin kent de letterlijke interpretatie nog steeds een aanzienlijk aantal aanhangers. Interpretaties De interpretaties over de ontstaansgeschiedenis van het scheppingsverhaal of -verhalen van Genesis kunnen grofweg in twee hoofdverklaringen worden onderscheiden: één die de letterlijke tekst historisch uitlegt - de orthodoxe interpretatie - en één die de letterlijke tekst niet- of deels historisch uitlegt- de liberale interpretatie. De laatste kent in de vorm van de zogeheten documentaire hypothese de grootste verspreiding. Hieronder staan de bevindingen van beide interpretaties weergegeven. Liberale interpretatie Een meerderheid van de historici en Bijbelexegeten hanteert deze opvatting. Vooral diegenen onder hen met een (meer) liberaal-gelovige of niet-gelovige inslag zijn deze toegedaan. Volgens deze interpretatie zijn de Bijbelse scheppingsverhalen een nieuwe variant binnen de eeuwenoude tendens van scheppingsverhalen die zich wereldwijd ontwikkelen. Genesis 1 is afkomstig uit een andere traditie binnen het Joods volk, namelijk die van de Priestercodex. De aanduiding voor “God” is in dit verhaal het Hebreeuwse woord “Elohim” en in Genesis 2 (vanaf vers 4) is dat “JHWH”. Genesis 2 komt uit een Jahwistische traditie die van een andere orde is waarmee het verschil in taalgebruik wordt verklaard. Beide verhalen zijn op een kunstmatige wijze samengebracht vanaf ongeveer de 6e eeuw voor Christus wat een verklaring vormt voor hun tegenstrijdigheid: het ene maakt er namelijk melding van dat de mens geschapen is nà de dieren (Genesis 1), het andere dat de mens geschapen is vòòr de dieren (Genesis 2). Bovendien zijn de bijbelse scheppingsverhalen maar twee van de honderden die in de geschiedenis van de mensheid tot ontwikkeling zijn gekomen; in feite zijn dit de eerste verklaringspogingen over het ontstaan van het heelal en de mens maar met eerder een literaire of theologische dan een historische waarde. Orthodoxe opvatting Volgens andere geleerden die dikwijls in (meer) orthodox-gelovige kringen zijn te vinden, is er geen sprake van tegenstrijdigheid tussen Genesis 1 en 2. De orthodoxe opvatting luidt als volgt: De aanduiding “Elohim” uit Genesis 1 slaat op God in het algemeen, de aanduiding “JHWH” heeft betrekking op God in zijn bijzondere positie ten aanzien van de mens. JHWH betekent ook iets anders dan Elohim, de laatste betekent niets anders dan “God” terwijl de eerste de “naam van God” aanduidt. Bovendien staat in Genesis 2 de aanduiding “JHWH” in combinatie met “Elohim” weergegeven. Voorts is er geen sprake van tegenstrijdigheid tussen Gen. 1 en 2 wanneer men de Hebreeuwse grondtekst als uitgangspunt neemt omdat daarin níet in Gen. 2 staat aangegeven dat de dieren nà de mens zijn geschapen maar ervòòr zoals dat ook het geval is in Gen. 1. Orthodox(er)-gelovigen zijn dan ook geneigd de scheppingsverhalen uit Genesis 1 en 2 - die zij als een eenheid beschouwen - als geschiedenis op te vatten, al zijn er verschillen van mening op welke wijze dit dan historisch zou kunnen worden geduid. De orthodoxe interpretatie verschilt ook van mening wat betreft het auteurschap en de maatstaven die de liberale interpretatie hiervoor aanlegt. Zo meent zij nog steeds dat Mozes in grote mate verantwoordelijk voor de totstandkoming is geweest. Pogingen tot samenhang De (al dan niet schijnbare) tegenstrijdigheid van deze twee verhalen zijn al eeuwen stof tot heftige theologische discussies in zowel joden- als christendom. In de loop van de geschiedenis zijn er dan ook heel wat pogingen ondernomen om de verhalen met elkaar te laten rijmen en te interpreteren als een samenhangend geheel. Zo is er de kwestie van hoe het zit met de schepping van Eva. In Genesis 1:27 staat er: "God schiep de mens als zijn evenbeeld, als evenbeeld van God schiep hij hem, mannelijk en vrouwelijk schiep hij de mensen". Volgens Genesis 2:21 wordt Eva echter pas geschapen uit de rib van de reeds geschapen Adam zodat deze niet meer alleen zou zijn. Hiervoor heeft men diverse oplossingen aangedragen. Een voorbeeld hiervan is dat men uiteenzet dat in oorsprong de mens zowel mannelijk en vrouwelijk tegelijk was, net zoals God zelf. In een later stadium werd de mens gesplitst in twee delen, namelijk man en vrouw. Het woord "rib" kan hier dan geïnterpreteerd worden als "deel van het geheel" zoals een "ribbe" van een kubus. Deze visie sluit aan bij een beeld uit de Griekse schepping volgens Plato waar Zeus de mens, die oorspronkelijk vier benen had en vier armen en twee gezichten, netjes in tweeën snijdt. Een andere interpretatie luidt: het zijn twee versies van hetzelfde verhaal. Hierbij is de eerstgenoemde versie een samenvattende beschouwing, terwijl de tweede versie gedetailleerder is in de tijdsaanduiding. In het Hebreeuwse denken wordt iets twee keer verteld om er een dubbele betekenis aan te geven. In het eerste verhaal gaat het over de relatie tussen God en de mens (verticaal) en in het tweede verhaal ligt de nadruk op de verhoudingen tussen de mensen onderling en tussen de mens en de aarde (horizontaal). Of nog anders, in het eerste relaas gaat het om de schepping in zijn algemeenheid (de mensheid wordt geschapen in de vorm van een man en een vrouw), in het tweede om meer specifieke details (God schept eerst de man en vervolgens uit de man de vrouw). De eerste uitleg wordt door de moderne theologie en de feministische theologie gesteund. De tweede uitleg is Bijbelgetrouwer, onder meer omdat een samenvatting vooraf vaker in de Bijbel voorkomt en past daarom binnen de orthodoxe theologie. Beide verhalen hebben eenzelfde boodschap, namelijk dat de schepping het werk is van een enige God en dat de mens als beheerder (rentmeester) van de schepping is aangesteld, niet door eigen verdienste maar door God. Genesis onderstreept dat hemel en aarde en heel onze werkelijkheid teruggaat op de scheppingsdaad van één God. Zo zien joden en christenen de totaliteit van de werkelijkheid. Scheppingsdatum Hetgeen in de aanvang van Genesis staat heeft aanleiding gegeven om het jaar en de datum te berekenen waarop de aarde zou zijn geschapen. Gaat men uit van de diverse cijfermatige gegevens die in de (Hebreeuwse) Bijbel zelf zijn te vinden - de Bijbelse tijdlijn - dan komt men uit op of voor het jaar 4046 v.Chr.. De joodse jaartelling neemt de veronderstelde schepping als uitgangspunt voor haar jaartelling. Zij komt tot iets andere bevindingen dan de Bijbelse tijdlijn, het begin van haar jaartelling komt zodoende overeen met 6 september 3761 v.Chr.. Een 17e eeuwse geestelijke genaamd James Ussher, aartsbisschop van het Ierse Armagh, heeft eveneens een dergelijke berekening uitgevoerd en meende op grond daarvan dat de aarde op zaterdagavond 22 oktober 4004 v.Chr. zou zijn geschapen. Literatuur Liberale opvatting: *''De bijbel: waarheid en verdichting'', vertaling van The unauthorized version: truth and fiction in the bible, Robin Lane Fox, 1993, 508 blz., uitgeverij Agon - Amsterdam, ISBN 9051571747 *''Genesis'', uit de serie Verklaring van een bijbelgedeelte, Karel Deurloo, 1998, 200 blz., uitgeverij Kok - Kampen, ISBN 9024261678 *''Geschiedenis en archeologie van de bijbel'', John Romer, 1991, 436 blz., uitgeverij Tirion - Baarn, ISBN 9051212631 *''Gods oude plakboek: visie op het Oude Testament'', Casper Labuschagne, 1978, 158 blz., uitgeverij Boekencentrum - Zoetermeer, ISBN 9023912381 *''In het begin: een nieuwe uitleg van Genesis'', vertaling van In the beginning: a new interpretation of Genesis, Karen Armstrong, 1997, 248 blz., uitgeverij Anthos - Amsterdam, ISBN 9041401652 *''Verhalen over het begin: Genesis 1-11 en andere scheppingsverhalen'', Ellen van Wolde, 1995, 275 blz., uitgeverij Ten Have - Baarn, ISBN 025945961 Orthodoxe opvatting: *''De schepping in 't geding'', Willem Ouweneel, 1981, 156 blz., uitgeverij Buijten & Schipperheijn - Amsterdam, ISBN 9060644085 *''En de bijbel heeft toch gelijk: onderzoekers bewijzen de waarheid van het Oude Testament'', vertaling van Und die Bibel hat doch recht, Werner Keller, 1991, 320 blz., uitgeverij Elmar - Rijswijk, ISBN 9061208440 *''Genesis'', W.H. Gispen, heruitgave 1983, drie delen, uitgeverij Kok - Kampen, ISBN *''Het ontstaan van de Bijbel'', Willem Ouweneel en Willem Glashouwer jr., herdruk 1998, 223 blz., uitgeverij De Vuurbaak - Barneveld, ISBN 905560156X *''Verkenningen in Genesis'', uit de serie Theologische Verkenningen, Bijbel en Exegese, H.J. de Bie, 1986, 155 blz., uitgeverij Kok - Kampen i.s.m. Evangelische Omroep - Hilversum, ISBN 9024229375 Zie ook *Creationisme: voor de natuurwetenschappelijke aspecten *Schepping: het algemene artikel plus een overzicht van andere scheppingsverhalen *Anno Mundi (AM): tijdrekening vanaf de schepping *Documentaire hypothese Externe links *Genesis 1 en 2 (Nieuwe Bijbelvertaling) *Nederlands Bijbelgenootschap, vertaalaantekeningen bij De Nieuwe Bijbelvertaling - Bronnentheorie en Genesis 1-3 *Teologia, Ben van Noort - De scheppingsberichten als trendsetters (orthodoxe interpretatie) }} Hebreeuws-Bijbels scheppingsverhaal Hebreeuws-Bijbels scheppingsverhaal